Harry Potter and the Young princess
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Harry and Friends go against the rules (Again)two guest at hogwarts arnt helping T because of language! and I suck at summeries!


It was a calm breezy day at Hogwarts school the birds were seen flying around in a courtyard of the castle,one landed on top of a teen boy's , about 14, bleach blonde hair causing his friends to snicker as his silver blue eyes strained to look at the bird.

"Aww Draco that's so cute!" A curly haired brunette girl giggled she warn the same robe as the blonde only had a lion and had yellow and red instead of a snake and green/silver. "Shut up Hermoine Bug off bird!" the Slytherin shouted shooing the creature he was doing so some other fourth years joined them one was a red head in Gryffindor hogwarts uniformes his brown eyes looking at the other boy in other boy had glasses,shorter then him by a inch,had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that was covered by his dark brown locks he had a frown on his pale face his green eyes showing sadness. "What's wrong with you Harry?"Draco asked seeing the sad look on his friend's face earning a sad sigh from the gryffindor.

"Mate is way behind on his family tree project" Ron said as Harry groaned sitting next to Hermoine "Snape said if he doesn't finished twenty points from Gryffindor! what a father right?" he said as the brunette leaned on the teenage girl saying "Hermoine can I stay at your house for springbreak? Please?" he added with a puppy dog look."Harry I already have plans,Why not stay with Draco or Ron?"

"My dad would be visiting Draco's family plus dare I mention his dad try to kill me second year here? and the Weasely's are going to romania to visit Charlie."the boy sighed the first part was true though he was good friends with Mafoy ,Lucius hated him and the fourteen yearold's scar burned everytime he was near the older Snape,Harry's adopted father since he was six, didn't know that info however thank god or they'll be tons of if the fourth year gryffindor didn't get this project done soon he was so grounded!.

"He's right 'Moine my dad hates him and Harry do you honestly think being sad would help you get your project done?" the blonde said.

"Oh Bloody Hell Mafoy you're sounding like Hermoine!" Ron said dodging a book to the head afterwords.

The other two laughed until it was just Draco laughing as Harry suddenly got a idea and suddenly stood up a smiling forming on his lips. "I Got it!" he suddenly shouted before running off his friends following in kept on running dodging teachers,other students and ghost until they reach the ,Draco and Hermoine were wonuding why the heck their friend was running here and to the restricted section...'oh god please don't let him be finding a forbidden spell!' they all unknowingly thought at once as the short for his age male started looking through all the noticing his friends had followed him Harry was scrolling through the books mumbling the names under his breathe as he did so,his green eyes following his right index finger while it moved book to book.

"Potter what the hell are you doing?" the fourth year Slytherin asked his Gryffindor friend who didn't even look at him as he replied "Simple Mafoy I'm looking for a book that'll help with my project".

"Harry you sure about this?" Hermoine asked as the brunette watched the other until he found the right book with a 'Aha!' and coming down the ladder standing infront of them showing the old dark green book in his hands. "Yes Hermoine I'm sure I once over heard dad say there's a potion that shows history of a family if you do it right but it's tricky to do but it might help me" the young wizard said.

"It's official you have offiacally gone mad!" Ron exclaimed with a face palm,Snape was gonna kill his friend.

Harry rolled his eyes before opening and looking through the book.

Meanwhile in 1792

"Thanks for helping me mr Cedric" A eight yearold girl with brown hair that curled slitly pass her shoulders,wearing purple robe with a lavender dress under it,she also had a amulte with a big purple gem on it. Her blue eyes looking at a grown up man with black short hair with grey bangs he ware a robe also only a darker shade of purple with black pants,oots and dark green shirt on under wore fingerless gloves on his hands his dark brown eyes looking at the girl infront of him. "Yes you're welcome princess Sofia better then being bored..Why do you want to know magic?" the sorcerer asked curious.

"Because Magic looks like fun and I thought you'd like if there was someone else to do magic with" Sofia said father king Roland the second has been to hard on the royal sorcerer lately so the eightyear old thought she try to cheer him up by asking to teach her more magic so he won't be the only one in the castle to do magic anymore.

Cedric looked at her in surprise 'She honestly wants to do magic so I won't be lonely?' he thought knelting to her eye level."Sofia if I agree to teach you magic promise to listen to me OK?" he said to the little girl who nodded smiling happily. She was gonna do magic! oh little Sofia was so happy she jumped up and down afew times causing the grownup in the room to chuckle. "OK OK Easy there first you need a wand of your own and I know the perfect place to get one" the sorcerer said standing up picking the girl up then pointed his wand into the air twirling it around just as his raven wormwood landed onto his right shoulder just as a green wirlwind surrounded them for a few seconds then it vanished.

The young princess gasped in surprise as she looked at the new area they were was a old wooden shop with selfs full of cobwebbed covered boxes that were short and long. "Where are we mr Cedric?" she asked looking up at her new teacher inoccently as they went to the counter. "Ollivanders all wizards and witches get their wands here" was the reply before Cedric Shouted 'Hello! is anyone here!?" . Few seconds later a old woman came over she wore a green dress,glasses and had her white hair in a messed up bun,came over to them smiling sweetly."How may I help you young people?" her calm toned voice asked.

"We're here to get young Sofia here a wand" the black and grey haired man said pointing to his new puple who waved hello. Nodding in understanding the old woman walked away abit then returned with three the first one she showed a crooked looking stick handed it to Sofia who looked at it in confusion. "Give it a wave" Wormood told her and she did..didn't end well "OK not that one" the shop owner said nervously as the young girl quickly put the wand down. Holding the second one that looked like a black bone with waves carved into it. With a gulp the eight yearold picked it up and flicked her wrist,,a self lost a few boxes.

"Nope deffentily not" Cedric mumbled.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Sofia said with a sigh."Now young lady alot of witches and Wizards have trouble find thier wands now try this one." the shop owner handed her the third wand which was a lavender shaded wand with a blue handle at the end. "Oh it looks like yours Mr Cedric" Sofia said holding up the wand holding it up to her teacher's eyes earning a smile from him.

"Yes it is but no pointing wands at someone you could accidently cast a spell or take someone's eye out" Cedric said but gasped saying "Sofia I think you found the right wand"

Smiling the princess waved her wand a pink glow coming from the tip as she did so.

"Unicorn horn and mermaid scail Great choice" The old lady said smiling and after Cedric payed for the wand,magic wasn't cheap, he and his student plus his raven were teleported back to the castle to start lessons.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts in 1993

"Harry! are you nuts!? Wait how did you get your dad's hair?" Ron asked his fellow griffyndor as the dark haired boy put ingredients into a cauldron. Harry mumbled to himself putting two cat whiskers into said cauldron,looking up at his friend he replied. "Humans shed too Ron,last I hugged him got some of his hair on me." OK gross,the ginger haired boy shivered at the thought,he maybe his friend's dad adoptive yes he didn't judge but he still thought Snape was a total git.

BOOM!

A mushroom cloud shot from the cauldron for a second just as Draco & Hermoine walked over with other ingredients from the woods nearby,they were by Hagrid's hut, setting them next to him. "Harry if Snape finds out you snuck stuff out of his class again I am laughing" the slytherin said as he read the book after picking it up. "Then I'll say you volunteered to help sneak them out" Harry said ignoring his friend's glare.

"Git"

"So are you"

"OK ENOUGH! lets get this done with before we get caught it's getting late."Hermoine shouted making the three boys flinch at her at the sky they saw the girl was right it was getting darker so Harry hurridly put the other ingredients and Snapes hair before he could put his in the cauldron was boiling over before a green beem shot into the air a vortex forming around it.

"Oh crap! Guys duck and cover!" Draco shouted as the fourth years did just that as they ran and hid behind trees just as the cauldron blew up the beem spliting in two one shot straight down the other towards the school tower.

After a few seconds they came out of hiding and gasped at what they saw.

Laying there were two out cold figures one was a grown man wearing a dark purple robe his hair was jet black his bangs was holding a young girl about eight or seven wearing a lighter purple robe protectively.

"Oh my god! Guys we need to get these two help!" Hermoine shouted runing over to the two as Draco having sense went to Hargrid's hut who was thankfully the grounds keeper was coming over met the teen half way. "What the hell was that explosion!?" Hargrid asked and the slytherin was quick to explain what happened as they went over to the others.

"Oi! We need to get these two to the Hospital wing now Ron you carry the girl" the only adult in the group said as he picked up the man who dropped two wands.

Two wands?

Harry picked them up as he followed behind his friends..Oh he was in DEEP trouble.

**Author's note: YES! I'm done! WOOHOO! Oh boy what will happen next time? Tune in and find out! I don't own anyone! They belong to Disney & JK Rowling! Bye! **


End file.
